After Nick Cutter died
by BaybeeToni
Summary: What happened after Nick Cutter died.


Primeval...By Steph and Toni

Episode-1:

"Abby" Jennifer Lewis shouted, as she rounded the corner and saw her colleague, and close friend, sat waiting for her, with her small(ish) lizard-Rex.

"Hey, Jenny" she stood up and started walking as Jenny jogged to catch up to her.

"So, how are you dealing?" Abby asked

"I don't know" Jenny said, keeping her eyes on the road. They walked up a small hill. Keeping their eyes open, for any sign of the one person that either of them did not want to see. Helen Cutter. Helen Cutter, the murderer Jenny thought viciously as Abby stopped to Sit Down.

"I'll go this way" she said, all she wanted to do was cry.

"Keep your eyes open" Abby said, without need.

As soon as Jenny was out of sight, Abby heard the all too familiar voice of Helen Cutter.

"Abby" she said, smiling all too sweetly.

"What do you want Helen?"

"Come now, you sound like Steven"

"Well, is that meant to be a bad thing?"

"Not to me, but I thought you didn't like Steven any more" she was being sarcastic, it irritated Abby and she longed, angrily, to shoot her, and be done with it, Abby thought.

"What do you want" she repeated.

"Follow me!"

Abby eyed her, suspiciously.

"I'm not going to hurt you, Abby" But something in her eyes, that Abby didn't notice, told a different story.

Back At the Arc-

Connor and Sarah were studying the model.

"I really don't have a clue, you know" Connor Said, with a quiet, sarcastic chuckle.

"Do you think Nick ever said that?" Sarah was beginning to feel the same way.

"Look, no offence, but you really don't know half of what we've been through" Connor spat at her.

"Connor!" She said, "I really didn't mean it like that."

"I know" Connor sat and put his head in his hands.

Sarah walked over and sat beside him, she placed a gentle hand on his back.

"It's not an easy act to follow you know" He lifted his face and there were two, beadlike tears glistening on his cheeks.

"I Know Connor, it's not been easy on any of us" she thought about how their world had been turned upside down, or more so than usual. "I guess you're right" she said, thoughtfully.

Connor stood up, bravely. "Still, we can't just stop can we? Got to keep fighting" he smiled, she smiled back, and they both, half-heartedly got back to work.

"Where are we going Helen?" Abby asked, she was walking over cobbles.

"Turn around"

Abby, slowly, did.

She saw Blackness.

Jenny Lewis sat down, impatiently on a rock. She was scared, of life and of what it would entail without Nick.

She suddenly noticed a figure. She wore black from head to toe.

"What are you doing here" she said, viciously, wishing she had a gun.

"I'm here to talk"

"I really don't think I could do that"

"If you ever want to see Abigail again, you better had"

"What have you done to her?"

"I haven't done anything, but if you want to see her than you best had talk or bye bye abigail"

"Fine, what do you want"

"I dont want anything but i need you to tell me what the artifact is"

"I really have no intention of doing that!"

"Oh , really?" (Helen pulls out a gun"

"Yes really , because i dont no what the bloody thing is myself!"

"Ok then , but are sure your lovely nick didnt tell you anything about it? (helen smirkes)

"No he didnt, and even if he did why would i want to tell you?"

"Because i know where these annomalys are coming from and i can stop them and the creatures from appearing in our world. only if someone told me how to use it"

"Well, like i said i dont know anything about the artifact, and dont you mean everyone's world exept yours?"

"what is that supposed to mean?"

"I think you should know what i mean Helen, your too busy traveling through the annomalys to even care about what's happening in this world"

(Helen smiles) "its my duty"

"Hmm, ok then, take me to abby now!"

"Follow me"

(Helen and Jenny both walk down the cliftop near the castle)

Back at the ark:

"It's been two hors and i still havent got this thing working" Connor said (annoyed)

"We just have to keep trying" said sarah

"I think this pice goes here, OH NO!" ( The model crashed down and connor feel to the floor trying to pick up all of the pieces

(Sarah rooled her eyes) "Im telling you, this is going to be a very long day"...

"We are going to have to start all over again now!" (Connor whimps)


End file.
